


Visiting the Hawkes

by sqbr



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Humor, M/M, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened the <em>first</em> time Fenris tried to meet Hawke at his house. (Has a transcript)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any resemblance to the first time I met my mother-in-law is entirely coincidental.

[Fenris knocks at the door to the Hawke estate]  
SFX: Knock Knock

Orana: Messere Fenris!  
Fenris: What are you…oh, I forgot that you work for Hawke now. Are you…enjoying your freedom?

Orana: Oh yes, Master is very kind.  
Fenris: I'm sure he is. May I speak with him?

Orana: I am sorry, the master is out. Oh! Is he your master as well?  
Fenris (angrily): What? No!

Fenris: I apologise, that was…  
Leandra: Orana, who is it?  
Orana: Fenris, Mistress Amell. A friend of the Master's.  
Leandra: Well, send him in.  
fenris: I should go

Orana: You can't leave now, it would be rude.  
Fenris: But…  
Orana: It would be _rude_.

(Inside the house, at a table covered in food)  
Leandra: So, Fenris, are you a friend of Bethany's as well?  
Fenris: We've met.


	2. Chapter 2

[Fenris glowers]  
Leandra: Poor Bethany. Isn't the way mages are treated here appalling? Stefan does what he can to help in secret, of course.  
Fenris: Does he now  
Leandra: He's always been very compassionate to the less fortunate. Your people for example... Are those Dalish tattoos?  
Fenris: No  


Leandra: I think it’s lovely how close you all seem to be. Although...am I just imagining the romantic tension?  
Fenris: I have wondered the same thing  
Leandra: Aveline seems like a nice girl, though I’m not sure she’d be interested in mothering an heir. But that Isabella...  
Fenris: Uh...

Fenris: I have taken up too much of your time. I should go  
Leandra: Are you sure? Stefan should be home any moment now  
[image of key opening lock]

[Stefan Hawke opens the door as Fenris walks towards him, looking the other way]  
Fenris: I am sure. Thank you for your hospitality, but I really must...

SFX: Whack!


	3. Chapter 3

[Fenris has bumped into Stefan and has his hand on his chest]  
Stefan: Fenris  
Fenris: Hawke. I was just…leaving…

[They are holding hands and smiling]  
Stefan: Oh. Then...uh...will I see you tomorrow?  
Fenris: Plausibly

[Standing outside the Hawke estate, Stefan has his hand on his chest looking wistful]  
Leandra: Oh well. At least he isn’t a pirate.

**Author's Note:**

> I always seem to draw shippy comics when I'm feeling too unwell to do them justice. Anyway, I wrote this after being struck by all the reasons Fenris would have to not get into a relationship with Hawke. Plus I noticed that Leandra went from "Now we have to find you a wife!" to "I've seen how you and that elf look at each other", so something must have happened in between :)


End file.
